The Festival of Stars and Love
by chibi-starz
Summary: This year, China decided to spend time with his siblings and celebrate the Tanabata instead of his festival of Love. But, he was more than surprised to see that Russia came all this way to spend some with him.


_**Some info about the story:**_

_**Pairing: Rochu**_

_**Genre:Romance/Comedy**_

_**Warning: some fluff, some sexual references but nothing too much explicit. **_

_**Taiwan's name is Mei**_

_**Hong Kong's name is Xiang**_

_**This is a one-shoot that I wrote for the Tanabata. I'm sure some of you know about the Japanese festival of stars that is celebrate between July and August depending of the year…Anyway, even if I'm not Japanese and I have never celebrated the Tanabata , I still think it's a very interesting festival . **_

_**Anyway, my knowledge of Tanabata is basic, so obviously there is more about this festival that I didn't put in the fanfic, but it was enough long like this… -_-lll This year, the Tanabata was celebrate the 6 of august and it was at the same date that the Qixi Festival, which is like the Chinese valentine's day. I don't think it's a coincidence since I heard that the Japanese version of the legend of Tanabata was inspired from a Chinese legend.  
><strong>_

_**Anyway, after this awful long note, hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The festival of the Stars and Love<strong>_

The Tanabata: the famous Japanese festival of the stars.

But for China it was more like the festival of Love. In his country, today was the equivalent of Valentine's Day, known as the Qixi festival. However this year, his siblings wanted to celebrate the Japanese festivity.

Not that Yao was entirely upset. He was, in fact, grateful that Japan decided to invite him to one of his festivals. Since his siblings would also come, it would be a nice opportunity to have some family time; something that they didn't have as much frequent as Yao would have liked.

The Tanabata was a beautiful festival, it always had full of nice stalls and splendid decorations. Plus, at the end, there was always an amazing firework. It was China's favourite part.

It sure was fun and the older Asian was happy to spend this time with his siblings.

But deep inside, he also really wanted to celebrate _his_ festival of love. He felt that he didn't celebrate his festivities with all his family as often as they used to.

After taking a really long time, finally, Yao completely finished putting on the navy blue yukata that Kiku offered him for this occasion. The Chinese didn't have anything against the traditional Japanese clothing; it was really comfortable and pretty. But, he was so much used to wear his mandarin clothes that he felt weird wearing something a little different.

"Aniki, the yukata is splendid on you da-zee!" Korea exclaimed with joy.

"You are wearing the same one aru." China pointed out. In fact, all his brothers were wearing the same outfit, apart they were in different colors. Only the yukata of Taiwan was different, since it was a yukata for woman; it was pink with small patterns of cherry blossoms.

"Now we are all set, da-zee!" The Korean said overly happy, not paying attention to his brother's last remark.

"We can finally go."

China simply nodded and followed quietly his siblings.

They rapidly arrived at the festival and noticed that there were already so many people. The Tanabata was indeed a very popular festival. But Korea seemed to notice something else…

"Why is there only women wearing Yukatas?" Im Yong Soo said, with a hint of shock in his voice.

"The fact that there aren't many men wearing this is only because, in modern days, they prefer to wear casual clothes." The Japanese reassured Im Yong Soo, with a soft smile. He somehow had a feeling that the Korean would react like this and he couldn't help but to find it amusing.

"But I thought it would be great if we all would wear the traditional clothing." Japan added. Sadly, Yong Soo only listened to the first part of the sentence.

"So I could come with my casual clothes? Kiku-Ni, why didn't you say so?" Korea whined, making the Japanese troubled.

"Im Yong Soo Stop!" Taiwan grumbled. "Kiku-ni gave us such beautiful clothing! You should be grateful."

"Aw, you are right Mei-chan. Sorry Kiku-ni."The Korean apologised.

Japan accepted the excuse of his younger sibling with a small nod. It was followed by a heavy silence and everyone looked at China blankly.

"W-what is wrong aru?" The Chinese asked, troubled with the fact of being the sudden center of attention of his siblings.

"Ni-san, you are really quiet today..." Hong Kong pointed out.

How ironic that it was the silent one who realised that.

"Yes! Too much quiet! Usually you would be the one who scold us! But Mei-chan did it. It's just so strange da-zee!"The Korean snapped, surprised.

"I'm fine aru." He shrugged with a small smile.

"Are you still sulking over the fact that we won't celebrate Qixi?" Taiwan asked with a harsh tone.

"Aiyaa! No! Not at all aru."

"According to your expression, you seem like you really want to spend your valentine's day. Are you sure you still want to come with us?" Kiku interrogated.

"Did you have other plans with someone else, Ni-san?" Xiang inquired plainly.

"W-what?"

"Aniki, you had plans with someone? You have a lover?" The Korean asked astonished with the thought.

"It totally explains his mood."Mei assumed. "You can pass time with your lover. We never forced you to come with us." She added, looking indifferent.

"You people are rude aru! I never said such things AND I absolutely don't have a lover aru!" China shouted, irritated. This was the reason why he could never explain anything to his siblings. They always assumed everything wrong.

"We are just making sure Ni-san." Xiang explained, hoping to calm his older brother. It was followed by a complete silence in the group and Hong Kong was sure that China was still a little upset because of the conversation… or was it because of the fact he wasn't celebrating Qixi? The boy also had secretly some doubts.

"Anyway I can't wait to see the fireworks da-zee. I want the best place to have the best view." Yong Soo said, heading the group toward the temple.

"That's for sure." Mei confirmed. Yong took two pieces of papers, one for him and offered the other to Yao.

"I think that this is going to be my wish! I will wish for the perfect place to see the fireworks da-zee." He admitted, writing on the paper.

"Sometimes you are really simple minded Korea aru." Yao said with a smile, although there was also a small hint of exasperation in his voice.

"Aniki what will you ask da-zee?"The Korean chimed like a child.

"I don't know, yet aru." Yao looked at the blank paper in his hands. It was the tradition to write down a wish on a paper and hang it on a bamboo. But he really didn't know what to ask for this year… he didn't want something to much personal, since anyone could just come and read it.

_Maybe a ticket for the Kitty-chan concert? Or a new giant Kitty-Chan plush?_ He did saw one as a prize at a game booth He was wondering if it was difficult to win…

"I can give you suggestions da?"

Some voice snapped Yao out of his thoughts. Confused, he looked at Yong Soo who was still writing his wish on the paper.

"You said something aru?"China asked him. The other gave him a blank glare and then gasped.

"Aniki please don't tell me you are hearing voices like England da-zee? It's very scary!"

"No aru!" The Chinese stated, feeling somehow insulted by this.

"Yao-Yao!"

_Oh no…_ Yao turned his head slowly, hoping to not see who he thought it was…sadly it was exactly this person.

A very tall man with blond hair hastily came over him and gave him a tight hug.

"Aiyaa put me down!" China complained.

"Put him down you weird tall stranger!"Korea shouted, he was about to seriously attack the tall person.

"Nyet!"

"Korea, it's okay aru. It's only Russia." Yao who was still in the other's arms quickly explained, before Korea would make a drama out of this.

"Russia? Since when Russians wear such clothing da-zee?" Yong replied confused and in disbelieve.

"That's a good question aru…"

Incredibly as it was, Ivan was also wearing a dark green yukata and he still had his scarf, of course. A scene China never thought he would see.

"I came prepared for the festival da?" Russia said with a big smile.

"Y-You were invited too aru?" China inquired, shocked.

"No, I just came to visit you. Wasn't it the Chinese festival of Love da? Why are you here?"Ivan pointed out with a small bitter tone. Yao didn't know how to answer to that. But before he could even think, he was interrupted by his siblings.

"Aniki? You were about to meet Russia?" Korea screamed enough loud for everyone around the place to look at them, or more likely at the Chinese.

"What? N-No!" Yao was embarrassed with the situation and by the fact that some people stopped walking to look at him.

"That's explaining why he didn't want to come!"Mei snorted.

"NOOO!"

"What? Was Yao upset because I wasn't there da?" Ivan seemed really interested by this. He decided to finally pay attention to Yao's siblings, whom he ignored until now.

"You bet he was." The girl complained.

"No, I wasn't!" China snapped giving a glare to his sister…sadly, it didn't really change anything to her.

"He wasn't upset…"Hong Kong said destroying Russia's smile and making Taiwan frown at him. China was relieved that finally one of his siblings was on his side.

"He was more like anger." He admitted with a mischievous smile.

"Aiyaa Hong Kong!"

And the expressions completely switched, now China was the one who wasn't happy and Russia was having a blissful expression once again.

"It's okay Yao-Yao, I'm here. It was quite difficult trying to find you da? But Shinatty-san can be quite helpful when he wants to." He said, coming closer to China.

"Darn it." The Chinese cursed to himself. Even Shinatty-san was betraying him. He should have stayed at home.

"Since the two lovers are reunited, we should leave them to be."Kiku proposed, leaving quietly. He was rapidly followed by the others who leaved their older Chinese brother without hesitation.

"Yes, great idea…"

"Just like the legend of Tanabata." Mei giggled.

"Noo!" Yao cried, watching his family leaving him with some Russian who happened to also be his stalker.

"Don't touch Aniki in private parts you shouldn't." Korea warned Russia, trying to menace the blond.

"I'm going to try da?" Ivan said with a sweet smile. Yao could swear that Yong was giving him ideas, instead of menacing him.

"Come on, Yong!"Xiang called out, pulling his brother away from the couple.

"I'm watching you!" He screamed, while being pulled away.

"My siblings..." Yao was sad that his "family moment" ended up so soon… too soon…he was in such despair...and it was all because of _him_.

"So what are we going to do da?" Ivan asked casually, like nothing ever happened.

"What did you come here to do?" The Asian sighed, now he didn't have the choice but to spend some time with him.

"I don't really know…I only wanted to give you a _special_ visit on your Valentines' day, da?"Ivan answered, giving him a rather intense look. "But unfortunately my plans are now more difficult to do here with all those people da? kolkolkolkol"

"W-what? What does that mean aru?" China questioned, suddenly not reassured with the purple aura around Russia.

"Nothing da?" The other simply shrugged, keeping his sweet smile. But the Chinese was still giving him a confused frown. He wasn't this sure if he should pass time with Russia now…

"So what do you do at this festival?" Ivan added, switching the subject quite fast.

"Hum, there is something special about the Tanabata aru. You write a wish and it might come true." He explained, looking at his blank piece of paper. He had completely forgotten to write down his wish.

"A wish?"

" Yes, you should try aru." Yao suggested, giving Ivan a piece of paper.

Russia nodded and took the paper with joy. Both of them took the time to write down their wishes. Once China finished, he tied his paper on the small bamboo that he bought over a stand. He had many bamboos at home, but one little more won't make a difference and it was perfect for the evening. He thought that maybe all his brothers could hang their wishes on it.

"Can I put it on your Bamboo da?" Ivan asked, snapping Yao out of his thoughts.

"Sure aru."

"So what did Yao-Yao asked for?" The Russian inquired, tying his wish right next to Yao's.

"I can't tell you aru!"

"_A_ _giant Kitty-chan plush_."

China was surprised that Russia had guessed his wish that fast. But when he turned his head, he saw the other nation giggling while reading his paper.

"Aiyaa don't read my wish aru! How rude!" Yao snapped embarrassed and took back his bamboo.

"He he that's so predictable of you. Yao-Yao is very cute da?" Ivan chuckled.

"S-so what did you ask aru? A year supply of Vodka?" The Chinese inquired, deciding to ignore the other's lack of politeness.

"It's very tempting, but I choose the usual da?"

_The usual?_ For some reason China had a bad feeling about that. He curiously took the other's paper to read it.

_I want China to Become one with me~ _

Ivan even drew small hearts next to the wish…too much hearts, in Yao's opinion…there were so much that Yao was doubting the innocence of the drawing...

"What kind of wish is that aru?" China yelled, not knowing if he should be more flustered or angry with this indecent wish.

"Yao-Yao you aren't supposed to read my wish da? It's rude." Russia replied, pretending to be offended by the other's behaviour, just like China was earlier.

"This wish concerns me aru! You can't ask for such things aru!"

"But it's my wish da? I can choose anything and I want this more than anything." Ivan answered with a childish pout.

China couldn't believe how direct the blond could be. Sure it was a personal wish, but anyone could see it. If it happens that one of his siblings would read it, he would die of embarrassment.

"Well I won't accept this wish to be on my bamboo tree aru." Yao stated untying the other's paper and giving it back to him.

Ivan was a little disappointed about the fact he couldn't hang his wish like the others. If he didn't hang it on a bamboo, would it really mean that it wouldn't come true?

At the same time that he was about to think of changing his wish, some kids with their paper strips came and tied their wishes on a giant bamboo that was next to the temple. Ivan followed the children and decided to also hang his paper there.

"You can't put it there aru!" Yao panicked.

"Aww Yao-Yao is mean da? I only wanted to spend some time with you. That's why I came." Russia whined sadly. He was looking at China with his big purple eyes full of water.

"Don't act like this aru. You don't need to wish for that, you could only ask me aru." China responded, hoping the other would stop to act like such a kid.

"Really? So you will become one with me da?"The north nation demanded, beaming a smile.

"Not this! The "spending time together" part aru!" The other answered, blushing. "I'll spend the rest of the evening with you if you don't wish for such hum… indecent things aru…"

"Okay…" Russia wasn't perfectly happy with that, but he did want to spend time with China. Plus how in the world would he become one with him if he didn't spend time with Yao? He looked down at his paper.

"But now, I don't know what to wish for da?" He said a little upset.

"…Well I can't really help you with that aru. Maybe, you can think about it and write it later aru?"

Well that was something Russia could completely agree. He was sure that some fabulous time with his little sunflower would give him other _wonderful_ ideas to wish for.

"So what else can we do at this festival da?" He asked with many interest.

"Well there are many food stalls and games booths aru." The Asian nation replied, walking away from the temple.

For a festival that wasn't his, Yao was the one who had to play the role of the tourist guide instead of Japan. Russia followed him and together they passed various stalls of games and food. Yao was wondering if the Russian wanted to eat something. But then he passed in front of a game booth that had the giant Kitty-chan plush he saw earlier.

"Yao-Yao wants the giant Kitty-chan da?" Russia asked with a chuckle.

"N-no! I never said that aru."

Unfortunately, the guy that held the booth heard these two talking and being the typical type of person who wants to make profit; he didn't lose the opportunity to have clients.

"Are you interested in a price? You only have to shoot an object with this gun. If it falls; you win! It's that simple!" He explained with a big grin. The owner of the booth proposed the gun to them.

"It doesn't seem that difficult da? I'll win your Kitty plush Yao." Ivan said, taking the gun.

"Really?" Yao asked in disbelieve. He was wondering if Ivan was good at these kinds of games.

"Ha, such a nice gesture from a boyfriend, right?" The man holding the booth said, still having a wide grin. Obviously he was praising his costumers to have more money, but this compliment didn't work on China.

"Aiyaa he isn't my boyfriend aru!" The Chinese answered back.

"G-give it to me, I can do it!"The Chinese ordered, taking harshly the gun from Russia.

He could shoot with a gun as great as every other man. He hated when people doubted of his manliness. Even if it wasn't the point of the man's comment, this is how China took it.

He made sure to aim the giant plush and then he shot. Yao was glad to see that he shot the plush perfectly….but the object didn't move from where it was…

"What? He didn't fall aru?"Yao exclaimed, shocked.

"Tough luck. You want to try another time?"The booth guy said, pretending to be genuinely sad about the other's failure. China could see a hint of smile that the confidence man was hiding.

Yao knew what the other was trying to do. He wasn't going to spend all his money on some game that probably nobody ever won. After all, he could just buy some Kitty-chan plush at the store…the kitty-chan wouldn't probably be this big and cute, but still…

"… No, it's just a plush anyway." Yao responded maturely. However next to him some little girl with her parents passed and stopped her father.

"Papa! Look the kitty! it's so cute!"She chimed, pointing the plush.

"I'm going to try again aru!"He napped abruptly and fast, surprising both the guy and Ivan.

So Yao tried _again_. He perfectly aimed the cat and shot it once _again_ perfectly…but yet _again_ the plush didn't move from an inch.

"Aiyaa!" Was only what China could say.

"It's not as easy as it looks, right?"The guy inquired with a smirk, he seemed pretty happy, in China's opinion.

"It's okay Yao-Yao! I'm going to try da?"Russia paid the guy and took the gun from China.

Just like Yao did, Ivan aimed the stuffed cat perfectly and he shot it with a very powerful shoot. The cat moved a little, which impressed the Chinese, but sill it didn't fell.

"What? But I have touched it da?" Russia asked, confused.

"But it didn't fell, so it doesn't count." The guy explained.

"…" there was a deep silence between Russia and the guy, both of them glaring at each other's but still having a smile and a happy face.

"Did anyone ever won something from your game da?"The Russian questioned.

"Good question aru." Yao pointed out.

"Of course there was."

"So how come we tried 3 times, perfectly shot it and it still didn't fall da?"The blond stated, despite having a really nice smile, there was a very harsh tone in his voice.

"Well, my good sir, this is part of the game, not everyone can win."

"It's a scam aru…"China muttered quietly to himself.

"Can we buy the kitty-chan plush da?"Russia asked, surprising the Asian nation.

"Ivan!" Yao didn't wanted to cause this much trouble. It was unnecessary…

"No. Sorry, but it's not for sale."

"I can give you as much as you want da?"

"No. I'm sorry. That isn't part of the deal. You can only have it if it falls."The guy replied not having anymore the polite tone he had before.

"Okay…Yao-Yao what do you think about this guy's coat da?" The north nation demanded, taking the gun and paying the other man once again.

"It's okay aru…why?"

China was really puzzled by Russia's sudden random question. He turned to look at the other nation to see that Ivan was preparing to shoot again, but this time he was aiming the scammer.

"HAAAAA! I'm not part of the game!" The man screamed, completely panicking.

"AIYAA! Ivan! Don't do that!" Yao shouted, taking away the gun from Ivan's hands. He was actually glad that he made the other release the weapon.

"Kolkolkolkol!"

Even with Yao's protestation, Ivan still was anger with this, so the Chinese pulled him away from the booth. The further they would be the better.

"Forget about this aru. It's not important." China scolded the other nation, once he made sure they were very far away from the game booth.

"But he stole our money."Ivan complained. He was more clam than before, but Yao had the feeling that the blond nation could decide at any moment to run toward the scammer to give him a beat up. That would be _so_ much like him to do that…

"Yes, I know aru. But there are other people like him here. We just have to be careful."Yao explained.

It wasn't the first time that he had been into situations like these. He could perfectly understand that it's hard to remain calm with knowing someone is abusing of his naivety. The first time it happened, China had almost punched the person who tried to scam him if Hong Kong wouldn't have stopped him.

"So are you hungry aru? There are very good food stalls." The dark haired nation suggested, hoping to change the subject. If there was something that could perfectly relax a person, it would be food…anyway for Yao it was.

"Hmm… will they steal our money da?"Ivan inquired with a little sourness in his tone.

"Whatever is the prize, you are sure to have the food you ordered at least aru." The older Asian admitted joking.

"That's enough to convince me da?"

Both of them went closer to the food stalls. There was so much different and delicious food that it made Yao's stomach growl. All seemed so delicious; he didn't know what to choose.

"What did you take Yao?" The Russian asked curiously, after they finished ordering.

"Octopus dumplings aru. It's really delicious." Yao exclaimed with a big smile, which made Russia laugh.

"What did you choose aru?"The Chinese added.

"Cotton Candy da? It's been a long time since I didn't eat some." He said, showing Yao the big pink candy he had bought, although the Asian didn't share the enthusiasm he had.

"Aiya! You should have eaten something healthier and choose cotton candy for the dessert aru! It's not good to eat things with sugar when your stomach is empty aru!"China scolded Russia for the second time of the evening. "You might be sick later aru."

Ivan looked a little moment at Yao without saying anything.

"Hmm… Could Yao-Yao be worried about me da?" Russia questioned with a little playful smile.

"W-what? No aru! I-it's only common sense that you should know aru." China stuttered, his cheeks being red.

Yao didn't know why he acted so kind to Russia, after all the Russian was always stalking him and he did had suspicions about the real intentions of his visit.

"But I'm not that much hungry da?"

"Well you should have eaten at least a little thing first aru."

"Maybe we should share. You give me a dumpling and I could give you some cotton candy da?"Ivan suddenly suggested.

This made Yao choke a little. He looked at the other who was proposing his cotton candy with a gentle smile. The pink candy seemed quite delicious and he did like sweet things…but at the same time, China wanted to eat his dumplings.

"I don't want eat such things aru…"

"But it's really good! Taste it Yao!"Ivan shoved the cotton candy right into the other's mouth. The other nation didn't even have any time to protest. So he forcedly ate the candy.

"Ha ha, so it's good, da?"

"You don't need to force it into my mouth." Unfortunately for Yao, Ivan didn't take this seriously.

"But it was good, da? Do you want another?"He asked laughing.

"No, It's okay aru!"China quickly backed away from the north nation, afraid to receive once again the cotton candy forced into his mouth.

He took a big breath to calm himself. Being with Russia was more mentally exhausting than he originally thought. And he thought that he was used to the other's manners, but apparently Ivan still somehow arrived to surprise him.

"Here you can have one." The Asian nation said kindly, offering him the box of dumpling for Ivan to choose the dumpling he wanted. The dark haired man avoided making eye contact to the other, in hope that Ivan wouldn't notice his cheeks burning. However after some seconds, the Russian still didn't took his food.

_What is he waiting for aru?_ Yao finally looked at him and realised that Ivan had two things in both hands. He had a bottle of sake in one hand and the cotton candy in the other. Oddly, it was something he hasn't realised earlier.

"Well I can't take it…my hands are full…"

"Aiyaa! Don't tell me you want me to feed you aru!"China shouted.

"Thank you, It's very kind of you da?" Russia took this as a suggestion more than a question, happy to hear Yao asking him such things. He opened his mouth waiting for the Chinese to feed him.

"You act like a kid aru…"

To Russia's surprise, even if Yao was complaining about his behaviour, the Asian was nevertheless about to feed him. Yao took a dumpling and slowly put it in the other's mouth. Russia was in paradise.

"Thank you, Yao-Yao." Russia said with a dreamy tone, he was still in heaven. China only avoided looking at him, hoping that the blond wouldn't see that his face had turned crimson quite fast.

"Can I have another da?" The blond demanded, wanting to have another chance to be fed by Yao. The Asian gave him a glare.

"It's really good da?" He explained, thinking that it would be a reason enough good for his little sunflower to feed him again.

China sighed and fed the Russian, he could understand that dumplings were really good.

"Kiku has really great food isn't it aru?" Yao assured, trying to create a conversation.

Until now, it was a really awkward atmosphere for him. Plus, the fact that he was feeding Russia in the mouth didn't really make it more comfortable.

"Well he was raised by you da? It's only natural that he took example on your fabulous cooking da?"Russia complimented the Asian. In less than a second, China's face was once more completely red.

"Aiyaa, don't say such things!" He said, hiding his blushing face with the long sleeve of his Yukata. Ivan couldn't help to notice how adorably cute Yao was acting. He hastily came closer to him.

"You have some dirt on your face aru!"Yao remarked, now that Ivan was closer to him. "You're such a kid aru!"

Before Ivan could move, China took a tissue and cleaned the Russian's face. And once again Russia was in heaven.

"Why are you smiling like this aru?"The Asian asked, frowning.

"Aniki!"

At the sound of these familiar voices, Yao dropped the tissue and pushed Ivan away from him.

"Y-you came back aru?"Yao pointed out, surprised to see his siblings so soon.

"Sorry… Are we are disturbing you?"Japan asked.

"Yes."Russia answered frankly.

"NO! Absolutely not aru!" China protested, completely opposing the answer of Ivan. The blond wasn't really happy with the sudden change of situation.

"kolkolkolkol" Yao decided to ignore the dark aura that Ivan was expressing.

"Hmm…anyway, we are going to get some places for the fireworks and we were wondering if you two wanted to come."Kiku suggested, not feeling really comfortable with the dark atmosphere.

"But if you two prefer to be alone, we can perfectly understand."Hong Kong added.

"What? NO!"

China's loud and honest protestations were starting to make Ivan feel sad…

"We don't want you two to come and to only kiss instead of watching the fireworks."Mei commented directly and insensitively.

"What? I would never do that aru!"The Chinese screamed, flustered by his sister's remark. "I-I really don't want to miss the fireworks aru." He said more calmly.

"The fireworks da?" Now Russia was in some way more interested, it looked like it was something China was looking forward to.

"Yes, at the end of the festival there will be fireworks."Xiang explained. "Are you interested to come?"

"Yes." He responded in joy. China was surprised to see that the Russian changed his mood so fast.

"You want to come too aru?"

"It's been a long time that I haven't seen fireworks."

Actually, it wasn't that long, only since the New Year, but it could be considered a long time. Plus, he never recalls watching fireworks with his little sunflower. Why would he miss such an opportunity? Which made him remember…

"Okay so we should go now to have the better places da-zee!"

Everyone nodded and followed Korea who decided to lead the group, but Russia didn't follow them.

"Yao, before going there can I write my wish?" He asked, taking his paper back.

"Ha, Sure aru." China had actually forgotten about that. He left the group and came closer to Russia who stopped to write.

"You finally thought of a wish?" He asked with a smile. Ivan nodded at him and continued to write down his wish enthusiastic…in fact, too much enthusiastic, Yao noticed. He had a bad feeling about this…

Once Ivan finished writing his wish, he tied it on Yao's bamboo. The Chinese rapidly took the paper to glance at the wish.

_I want Yao-Yao to kiss me with deep passion~  
><em>

"AIYAA! You promised no more indecent things aru!" The Asian shouted loudly, alarming all the people who were around them.

"It's not indecent wanting a kiss from you da?" Ivan responded with a sincere smile; he totally wasn't concerned by China's frustrated and embarrassing expression.

To Russia this evening had been really good. He passed a nice time with Yao; the other even fed him twice and cleaned his face. It was like heaven. But it would make the evening really perfect if they could finish the night with a kiss. Even if Yao won't become one with him (yet!), he would be very satisfied with just a kiss from him. Unfortunately, his little sunflower didn't seem to share the same thoughts as him.

"Y-yes it is aru! Why can't you wish for such things as a large bottle of vodka or something like that aru!"

"Because I don't want to." He disagreed with a childish pout."I prefer a kiss from you than a bottle of vodka da? I can have alcohol all the time I want. So it's really not worth wasting a wish on such things, if I can ask to have a perfect moment with Yao-Yao."

China could feel his cheeks burning for the nth time of the night, but the comments of the other people only made him blushing even more.

"Awwwww!" The crowd around them said. Yao realised that Ivan and him had been the entire center of attention of the people passing there and even of his siblings.

"Aiyaa! Go away you guys!"China snapped at his siblings.

"O-okay we'll be going to see the fireworks." Kiku said, forcing the others to follow him. Because China wasn't showing a very happy vibe, the passerby only continued their walk, deciding to ignore the two other.

"I don't care what you wished for aru! I'm never going to kiss you!"He responded furiously, taking away Russia's wish form his bamboo.

"B-but it was my wish da?"Ivan pointed out sadly. He couldn't believe that his little sunflower was so mean to him. He felt like he would never be happy again.

China was still frustrated about everything that was happening; however his anger disappeared a little when he saw the other's eyes full of water.

"R-Russia?" He asked, now genuinely worried. Maybe he had been a little too far…now he was starting to regret it. China came closer to the Russian, seeing if he could comfort him somehow, but the other avoided him.

"Kolkolkolkol!" Russia shouted of anger.

"HAAA!"

China backed away rapidly, scared of the angry Russian. He never remembered seeing Ivan that anger or at least not with him. But now that he thought about it, he realised that he actually never saw Ivan anger at him.

"You are very mean Yao!" The north nation said with a dark tone and a very serious face.

"W-what?" China asked, confused. Russia only walked away from him, going at the opposite direction that where he was.

Even though, Yao was supposed to be relieved for being spared from Russia's fury, he had a weight in his heart. He felt really bad deep inside.

Was he supposed to run after him? But if he did, what in the world would he do to calm him?

"…"

China walked away in the opposite direction that the other man went, still feeling guilty.

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

After searching for a while, Yao finally found his siblings who were already waiting for the fireworks to start.

"Hi…" Kiku greeted, surprised to see the Chinese alone.

"Where is Russia? Wasn't he with you?" Xiang pointed out, curiously.

"He decided to head home aru…" China lied slowly. At the sad tone of the oldest Asian, they all knew that something bad had happened.

"That's such a shame, the fireworks were about to start."

"He'll miss the best part, tough luck."

Yao glanced at his siblings who rapidly changed the subject and talked about other things.

"You don't really care about the fact he isn't here, right aru?"Yao remarked plainly.

"Well to be honest…not that much…"Kiku said, avoiding looking at China.

"But we would welcome him, if you really want to…only if you really want to…"The Korean affirmed, hoping to make his Aniki feel better. China only answered to this with a frown, for some reason he thought it was pretty mean from them.

"Don't judge us Aniki! We have perfectly good reasons to not be sad of his departure!"Im Yong Soo protested, with his optimist energy.

"Like what?" China asked, not believing him.

"Well if he would come, he would block our view, because he is tall da-zee. Having someone tall blocking your view isn't fun!"

China glared at the younger nation; it seemed like such an invented excuse…

"Korea you are blocking the view of Mei and me by standing in front of us, aru."

"But it's okay Aniki! The fireworks are in the sky da-zee!"Im Yong Soo laughed.

"You are contradicting yourself…"

"Ni-san if you care so much for Russia, you should be with him!"Taiwan mentioned directly.

"I never said that aru! Stop saying those things!"

Yao was more than tired to hear that. But at the same time, she wasn't completely wrong. He was a _little_ bit worried about Ivan right now.

"Guys calm down. The fireworks are about to start."Korea proposed.

Everyone took his suggestion in consideration and they all started talking about the things they saw and bought at the festival. Yao on his side took a big breath of air. He wasn't really listening to them, as sad as it was. He was still thinking about the blond Russian.

"You know, you should really leave!"Mei snapped, making her older brother jump in surprise and shock. The others were still talking; it was really unlike her to speak to him instead of being with the others. Yao gave her a confused look full of questions.

"What do you mean aru?"

"We couldn't care less if you aren't with us…"She said harshly hurting Yao. This wasn't helping the sadness he already had.

"Just be careful when you'll be with him..."she added gently.

Yao couldn't believe that his little sister was worried about him. Yao felt a little better now that he knew that they actually cared about him. And it was now the time, Yao would show Ivan that there was someone who also cared about him.

"Thanks Mei-chan…"China gave a small smile to his sister.

"Well it's not fun seeing you in a bad mood. You're wasting our fun!"She said with a pout, being herself again.

"Hey! That's not kind aru!"

* * *

><p>"Russia!"<p>

As soon as his talk with Taiwan ended, Yao went to search for Ivan.

It was difficult to search with all the people around there. It was also hard to walk the opposite way than most people…everyone was in a hurry to see the fireworks that would be soon illuminating the sky.

But right now, he could care less of these illuminations, he only hoped to see Russia and apologize for his mean comportment.

However, after searching the entire place, he still couldn't find a trace of the Russian. He thought that maybe Ivan did return to his home. After all, Ivan wasn't supposed to be this difficult to spot; he was way more tall than the others and was probably the only blond around here.

"Maybe he really went home aru…" The Chinese sighed, feeling really bad. He couldn't take the image of Russia in tears from his mind.

Exasperated, Yao decided to take a small path to be close to the lake. He couldn't return back were his siblings where, there was too much people.

He remembered once going at the bank of the lake with Kiku and Yong. There were too many trees and plants to completely see the fireworks from this point of view, but he always could see some portion of it. It was better than nothing. Plus, he was sure the fireworks would relax him a little.

However, once he arrived there, he unexpectedly saw someone… well actually he wasn't sure if it was someone or if it was a really big animal.

"Aiyaa!" He prepared a fighting pose, ready to defend. But to his surprise the person didn't move.

"Yao-Yao?"

"Russia?" Yao came closer to see that it was indeed Ivan. "Ivan, I searched for you everywhere aru."He said, reassured.

"What? Why?"Ivan inquired, puzzled. Last time he checked, China didn't seem like he wanted to spend time with him.

"B-because…"Yao took a big breath of air, preparing for what would come "I want to apologize for acting mean with you aru. Here, I still have your paper aru…"He said giving the paper to him.

"…"Russia took slowly the paper back looking at it blankly.

"Because of me you won't have the chance to see the fireworks, I'm sorry aru."

"It's okay da? I had a great time with Yao-Yao."He answered with a small smile.

China couldn't believe that Russia could forgive him this easily. He felt even worse for acting rude earlier.

"Ivan…I-it's still not fair aru"

Yao sat on the ground next to where the Russina was. Ivan in the other hand was busier with something else.

"Here, this is for Yao-Yao da?"He said, giving Yao the giant Kitty-chan that he saw at the game booth.

"Kitty-chan!"China took the plush in his arms and squeezed it. It was like a reflex, every time he saw something cute; he had to take it in his arms. Russia only giggled at how adorable the Chinese was.

"How did you…wait?Don't tell me you shot the scammer aru!" He screamed of fear. Why did he had the feeling it could be a very realistic explanation?

"What? No." Ivan gave a chuckle like if China had said something absurd. At least, it made Yao reassured.

"But I did beat him with my pipe."

"Aiyaa! Ivan you can be in trouble for that aru. What would happen if someone would see you aru."The Asian panicked.

"Don't worry Yao-Yao. Everyone saw me."

"AIYAAA!"

How in the world he wasn't supposed to be worried about that?

"And I didn't get into trouble da? Everyone seemed pretty happy and even thanked me."

"What?"

"Apparently the guy also stole other people's money. Even to kids. He wasn't a very nice person da?" Russia explained with a big smile. Beating the guy sure made him feel better, it really relaxed him.

"As a thanks the people said I could take anything I wanted from the booth."

"And you choose Kitty-chan aru? Thank you."

"I also choose the guy's coat da? It seemed really nice." Russia pointed out, showing China the coat that belonged to the scammer.

_It probably don't fit you aru._ Yao thought mentally, noticing the different size between the coat and the tall nation.

"You went into a lot of trouble aru. You shouldn't have done this…"He murmured. Of course he was very happy to have the Kitty-chan plush, but he felt like he didn't deserve all this because of how he acted with Ivan.

"No not exactly. It was way more of a trouble trying to find vodka da? I visit all the stalls but they didn't sell any around here. And sake isn't enough strong to my taste da? I could really use some vodka now." He Russian informed bitterly, looking at the half-empty bottle of sake.

"Well I promise, I'll buy you some on the way back home aru. It will be my offer."China promised the other.

"Back home da?" Russia asked, curiously, but beaming a bright smile.

"Y-yes aru! It's very late. Obviously, you won't make all the travel back to your home aru. Y-You can stay at my house for tonight aru…"Yao proposed looking away. He could feel his cheeks burning again. Russia gave him so much trouble.

"Thanks Yao-Yao…" Ivan liked where things were going.

"You can also tie the paper back aru…"Yao whispered, still avoiding looking at the other and offering the bamboo.

"What?"

Ivan didn't thought he heard perfectly what the other said. But then Yao approached his face and kissed him. At the second Ivan realised that, he quickly kissed back. But to his disappointment, Yao stopped sooner than he wanted.

"Yao…" Russia couldn't believe how nice this evening has gotten. Ivan's stare was starting to make him uncomfortable.

"I did that just to thank you for your gift aru." He said hoping the other wouldn't make ideas because of that…unfortunately for him, Ivan had already started.

The fireworks begin and Yao was thankful that finally something could distract Ivan from looking at him.

"You can still see a little of the fireworks aru." Yao remarked. It would have been a perfect view if some branches weren't in the way. Russia took this opportunity to come a little closer to the Chinese.

"Isn't the day of lovers in your country da?"Russia asked huskily.

"Yes… why?"

Yao rapidely got his answer when he felt a cold hand on his chest. He looked down to see that the top of his yukata was slid over his shoulders and that Ivan continued to wander his hand around his chest.

He looked back at Russia to see the other giving him a mischievous smile.

"W-wait! We still have to buy Vodka on the way home aru? Wasn't that what you wanted aru?" China asked, completely panicking mentally.

"It's okay. I'm not that much thirsty. Plus, I would prefer that we wouldn't go home tonight da?"Russia confirmed, bringing his face closer to the other.

"What?"

"I did say that I preferred spending time with you rather than having Vodka, don't you remember da?" Ivan simply pinned Yao on the ground.

"N-No! Not here aru!"

"Da! under the stars and the milky way. Don't you think it would be romantic da? Don't you think the sky is pretty?"The Russian suggested, continuing to undress Yao.

_Yes it is beautiful aru…_his thoughts were completely interrupted when he realised that his Yukata wasn't on him anymore.

"Aiyaa! what am I thinking? Go away Ivan aru!"

"It's okay. You are really going to love it my little ~"

Incredibly in this beautiful night full of stars, Ivan didn't have one wish realised, but two. He promised to celebrate foreign festivities with Yao more often.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is one of the longest one-shoots I ever made X,D. I should probably have separated into some chapters, but I wanted it to be a one-shoot so one-shoot it was. Hope you enjoyed it =)<strong>_

_**And at some point, I do plan a Rochu fanfic based on the Qixi festival just to make China happy XD**_

_**Please review ~**_


End file.
